User talk:AwesomeGodinez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screenshot 2016-10-15 at 12.26.12 PM.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrDupin (talk) 16:28, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Jay Ten (talk) 16:53, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: The story has a lot of issues, but the main problem is it's incredibly rushed and lacks proper description. First off, you need to switch to source mode before pasting your story because it brings over all of the font coding from your word program and messes up the formatting of your story. If you choose to go to the workshop after this, be sure to click the little bracket symbol in the lower left corner below the text field to switch to source mode before pasting it. You shouldn't use sentences like these: "let your imagination decide what happened to the girl and what the world is like. It’s too horrifying for me to tell you. But I let you know this, no matter how huge/great/high your imagination or creativity is, you can’t even imagine what I saw. You can’t imagine it! No matter what! It's too terrible for words!" Not telling us is fine, being ambiguous can be a good thing, but don't tell us that's what you're doing. You really need to work on what they call "show don't tell" which means paint the picture without telling us word for word what is happening. You really need to be more critical of your work when proofreading as well, because you make a rather serious mistake in the opening sentence, which will throw people off and maybe even cause them not to read it. You say a girl is escaping from a door she can never escape from. You see the problem here? You really have to slow down and think about what you're writing. There are other issues, but I'll leave it at that. Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. The workshop is the best place to go if you want to improve your writing. Those other pages I listed are great resources as well. Jay Ten (talk) 20:02, October 15, 2016 (UTC)